The present invention relates to a handling device, and more particularly to a device for handling hot pans.
Prior to the present invention, numerous structures have been proposed for handling heavy and hot pans of the type traditionally utilized in preparing large food amounts for institutional use or otherwise. For the most part, the devices heretofore proposed for handling this type of food are both structurally and functionally inadequate. For example, asbestos gloves function to prevent burns due to exposure to hot surfaces and open flames, but being fabric, the asbestos will absorb hot liquids which often cause serious burns. Moreover, asbestos gloves become saturated with grease which significantly contributes to the premature wear of the gloves. While rubber gloves do not absorb hot liquids, continuous exposure to heat often causes such gloves to burn, melt or otherwise deform. Towels, pads and rags not only absorb hot liquids but are also susceptible of catching on fire. These makeshift arrangements offer no protection to the hands or arms of the persons handling the hot pans. Hence, an efficient and safe device has long been sought for handling hot and heavy pans.
Numerous article handling devices have been proposed over the years for manipulating, storing and transporting a variety of different articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,825, granted June 30, 1970, describes a device for handling linens and the like which is easily loaded and unloaded. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,708, granted Dec. 9, 1969, discloses stacking trays for office use while U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,259, granted Feb. 20, 1973, shows a rack construction for mounting trays ladened with small containers, shallow dishes and other small items. In each instance, the above constructions are totally unacceptable for handling hot pans and the structure of the present invention is significantly different from these patents.